Syriaball
Syrian Arab Republicball |nativename = al-Jumhūrīyah al-ʻArabīyah as-Sūrīyah |founded =2500BC 1920-1945 |image = Syria strong.png |reality = Syrian Arab Republic |government = Semi-presidential republic |language = Arabic Syriac |capital = Damascusball |affiliation = OICball(Suspended) UNball |religion = Sunni Islam (main) Shia Islam Christianity Druze |friends = Russiaball Eurasian Unionball CSTOball Iranball Iraqball Hezbollahball Lebanonball (Sometimes) Chinaball North Koreaball Egyptball Palestineball Cubaball Venezuelaball Armeniaball Algeriaball Belarusball Uzbekistanball Kurdistanball (sometimes) Serbiaball Philippinesball Novorossiyaball Boliviaball Nicaraguaball Burundiball Myanmarball Zimbabweball Gaddafiball |enemies = FSAball ISISball USAball Turkeyball Israelcube Saudi Arabiaball Qatarball UAEball EUball NATOball Jordanball Kurdistanball (sometimes) Australiaball Libyaball Moroccoball Name stealer UKball Franceball |likes = Vladimir Putin, Hookah, Dabke, al-Assad, Baath,greater syria, Barrel Bombs, Arak, Russian Women, Assasin's Creed |hates = Zionist, Kebab, Imperialism, Wahhabism, Zionist Kurd, Terrorist, Salafi, Adnan al-Aroor, Barrack Obama, Hillary Clinton, David Cameron, Francois Hollande, Donald Trump (for lie to me and because he said he wants to work with Putin BUT NOT ANYMORE) and Tomahawk missles, ISISball |intospace = YES!! Of course with the helpings of Soviet Unionball |status = lebrating clay to have finally have peace and get missiled by US, UK, and France. |onlypredecessor = United Arab Republicball |predicon = Syria |bork = Assad Assad |food = Pita Bread,shakrieh,kousa mihshi,dawood basha,sheikh mihshi |personality = Stressed beyond what should be humanly possible|caption = "Get up... Get Down... OH GOD THAT'S AN AIRSTRIKE"|type = Semitic}} Syriaball is an embattled state, embroiled in a heinous war, which happens to be a countryball in the Middle East. He had a population of around 20 million before the war was sent upon him. He hates the thought of it, but often is left with no choice but to drop bombs on his own clay. Its easy to think he is a result of UKball and Franceball deciding to make a colouring in book of the middle east and pushed a bunch of different ethnic groups into one country and crossed their fingers. Nowadays, Syria is still fighting through what the west calls a civil war, the Syrian Civil War. History Throughout History, Syriaball was a proud trampling ground for stronger countryballs. He was part of the Egyptian empire, then of course he was part of the Babylonian Empireball and Assyrian Empireball many times. In 7th century B.C until he was annexed by Persiaball in 538 B.C., who occupied him until he was taken by Alexander the Great 200 years later. But after that he was always a free, self-sufficient countryball, but then was subdued by the SPQRball in 64 B.C., and later fell under the rule of the Byzantineball until 634 A.D. Syriaball became known as Polandball of Middle East because no other territory is so easily conquered, though in terms of geography, it makes sense, and explains why his father loved mountains so much. It is also worth mentioning that Syria was occupied by France between 1928 and 1939, but in 1940, Vichy Franceball occupied most of Syriaball's clay. In 1942, UKball's forces liberated most of French Syria's clay. After that, modern Syriaball resulted from the drawing skills of UKball and Franceball. Syria will either stand strong or fall, and this next year or so is his chance to show the world he won't give up. To Syrian Civil War? Or not Civil War? that is the question In 2011, during the Arab Spring, Syria erupted into a "civil war" between three rival factions: Kurdistan Forces, Syrian Government and Syrian "Rebels". Though many have exposed USAball and Saudi Arabiaball of funding these "democratic rebels". Regardless, USAball and co. cannot into caring. The Government then warned the west of the threat of ISISball, which the west largely dismissed. A bunch of countries decided to intervene and it became the ground for a proxy war between Russiaball, USAball and Turkeyball who are each trying to gear Syriaball to their vision of its future, Russiaball wanting to help Syriaball live, and USAball wanting to kill and cut apart Syriaball's clay. Ceasefires, chemical weapons and drones, beheadings by ISISball and jihadists basically describe the situation right now, as each country tries to assert their will over the country. Syriaball may be a fighting longer to avoid a nightmare of becoming a failed state for a little while longer until someone actually decides to grow up and think of him. Many current world events in the world result from this, including the European Migrant Crisis and ISISball claiming a bunch of clay. Basically thanks to this clay takeover, Syriaball has allied with other regional groups to retake the country, with possible assumed autonomy heeeeheeheh!! Many things have changed in Syria in the last few years. Russiaball, one of his closest allies, came to help him defend himself and his sovereignty. Examples of such victories with allied assistance are the utter annihilation of Jihadists in Latakiaball in 2016, the capture of Palmyra (and later recapture) in 2016 and 2017, and the Liberation of Aleppoball in 2016! (In time for new years). In early 2017, two major offensives have been undertaken. One has pushed ISISball almost out of Aleppoball's territory, and another near his father Assyriaballs historic Al Qaratayn, liberated 1400 KM of his precious clay, also opening up the Damascus-Palmyra highway. It was in May 2017 as well to mention that Syria and Russia have announced they will push through his hellish desert in order to reach Deirezzourball, who has been through hell in the last few years surrounded by ISISball on all sides. In June 2017, Syria with his allies pushed and liberated from ISISball his final Aleppo stronghold of Maskanah. With this liberation, it shows a lovely example of ISISballs' weakening state, as in 2017 he has been push out of Aleppoball's clay. With Maskanahball liberated, this has also shown the army can enter Raqqaballs territory, as it was on June 7th 2017 the administrative border has been reached. Only time can tell though if Syria and his friends will continue onwards with this front to push into Raqqaballs clay and help. PMUball has also talked of wishing to assist Syria if the two can reach the border together. Relationships Friends * Armeniaball - One of my friends. I helped his people escape Kebab during the Armenianball genocide. Together into defeating ISISball and hatings Turkeyball! * Assyriaball - My dad whose soul is still with me and helps me whenever I get in trouble. I love him! * Egyptball - Dear brother, we fought Kosher together and were in a union for a couple of years. REMOVE KOSHER!!!! * Eurasian Unionball and CSTOball - Will join you two and together we can remove that terrorist. * Hezbollahball - My best friend from Lebanonball. Thanks for sticking with me and removing Haywans from my borders! * Houthiball - Let's remove ISIS supporter together. * Iranball - One of best friends supporting me against terrorists and Haywans, gibbing me aid and foreign fighters. Thank you! Iraqball - Of stupid American puppet now My best friend and dear brother. Together removing Haywan and Kosher, and fighting against Burger imperialism. Stay stronk, brother! * Russiaball - My stronk best friend, sticking with me through all these years wen the entire world was against Syria stronk! Both me and Mighty Russia can into removings ISIS and Fake Syria! * Sudanball - He is like me in Africa, Burger is trying to destabilize us for our oil, stay strong anti-imperialist friend * Abkhaziaball - I don't recognize his sovereignty officially but he supports me on my Conflict and hates Fake Syria, so he is cool Neutral * UNball - REMOVE SANCTIONS YOU FAT HYPOCRITICAL BASTARD Thanks for food aid and trying to maintain peace. Enemies * Arab Leagueball - Go ahead and suspend me. I of never wanted to be in your shitty union that it is not real Arab and is ruled by Saudi satan. * Australiaball - WHY YUO AL-BEAT ME IN FOOTBALL?!! REMOVE KANGHAROO!! * Franceball - Step-mother, I hate her for her imperialist bast in the region, stinky surrenders who are supporting FSA terrorists in my clay, REMOVE BAGUETTE!! And also I will never forget what you did in APRIL!! * FSAball - KILL THIS SPREADING PARASITE FROM JEWEL OF THE MIDDLE EAST!!! BRETEND TO BE INNOCENT BUT IN REALITY YUO ARE REAL TERRORIST!! CHEMICAL ATTACK BEST DAY OF MY LIEF!!!. * Gulf countries - F*ck yuo all terrorists * ISISball - Ah, creation of Satan himself to remove everything. DISGRACE OF ISLAM! HOW YUO LIKE MY AND RUSSIA'S BOMBS HAHAHAHAHAH! HOPE RUSSIA AND AMERICA KILLINGS OF YOU!!!! REMOVE REMOVE REMOVE!!!! * Israelcube - America's puppet that is of great Satan. GIB BACK GOLAN YUO ZIONIST PIG!!! * Kurdistanball - AL-SEPARATIST UNGRATEFUL PIG WHO NEVER AL-SUPPORT ME ANYMORE. I HOPE TURKEY REMOVE YUO!! * Moroccoball - Remove US puppet, Algeriaball will anchluss you * NATOball - STOP BOMBING ME YUO A**HOLES!! REMOVE! * Turkeyball - Retarded that invaded me, going to take bomb in the head along with his terrorist friends. NO OTTOMAN EMPIRE FOR YUO AL-HAHAHAHAHA * USAball - Terrible fat imperialist bomber bastard, this burger of a shit created ISIS and is since the beginning trying to destroy me, unfortunately I have something to tell to you: I WILL SURVIVE!! DEAL WITH IT FAT IMPERIALIST BASTARD!! I WILL NOT BE ONE OF YOUR PUPPETS!! REMOVE OBAMA!! REMOVE TRUMP!! REMOVE HILLARY ALSO!! REMOVE BURGER FROM THE PREMISES!! Also never forget intervention in Syria in April 2018, REMOVE BURGER! I WILL KILL FSAball and YOU. And also will never forget the chemical attack in Douma made by you! * Colombiaball - Burger puppet, he supported Us strikes on me, Venezuelaball will defeat yuo Countries Voting Against Condemning Syriaball in the UN Vote * Algeriaball * Belarusball * Boliviaball * Burundiball * Chinaball * Cubaball * Iranball * Iraqball * Myanmarball * Nicaraguaball * North Koreaball * Philippinesball * Russiaball * Syriaball * Uzbekistanball * Venezuelaball * Zimbabweball Family * Assyriaball - Father * umayyadball-adoptive father * Ottoman Empireball - Second Adoptive Father * Franceball - Adoptive mother (f*ck you) * Iraqball - Brother * Jordanball - Brother * Lebanonball - Brother * Palestineball - Brother * Egyptball - Adoptive Brother * Libyaball - Adoptive Brother * Sudanball - Adoptive Brother Gallery Y4hq2wtzxy601.png M5kPOnU.png Immigrant army.png Franceballattack.png Hungary's army.png ChHwKdB.png KX0YIe2.png Tumblr n85w3aIsYS1szo7eyo1 1280.png ZNLaWZs.png Syriaball - e239r9bc29903r.png Tumblr na2u21fkQH1szo7eyo1 1280.png Modern Christmas Story.jpg Borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png 10417612 366671976837930 6817427363532900112 n.jpg Israel op Best.png CTG40mJ.png qa7DNoS.png Smfo6uH.png spsSWoK.png Qb45NCS.png S6ukqVN.png TnOZgxU.png Opera Mundi new.png Gr4YS00.png ZYKGk6p.png Gi8Kt1N.png 28bw7iw2298x.png 'ydMcs00.png Br0jrGh.png HWN6Zn3.png 2Ct7uWk.png VoNkUek.png 'cqkE0sc.png qezzez6.png J4lhoYC.png 'gYEiTgI.png 5ePeOCz.png Ask Siri-a! (For Mysterious).png 'r7TFJ2v.png 'bMozHUD.png SMeEGKR.png EKYLWho.png VZg6uNu.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png qPnP5J8.png GNseylU.png 7iXNpGQ.png XQwH37t.png wtB1Rxj.png XHGMC0G.png Souyria.png Rebels Collide.png How to Get to Europe.png Just Normal Day.png Pollution Kills.png Retired Colonizers.png Syria's Father.png Even Distribution.png Portugal Suicide.png History Repeats.png Kill Terrorists.png Labneh history.png Syriaball-Iraqball (1963-1991).jpeg|Syriaball from 1963 to 1972 zh:叙利亚球 Category:Countryballs Category:Middle East Category:Burger Removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Kurdistanball Category:Arabic Countryballs Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Syriaball Category:ISIS Removers Category:Desert Category:Three lines Category:ISISball Haters Category:Independent Category:Former Burger Removers Category:Burger haters Category:Poor Category:Human rights removers Category:Pro Palestine Category:MENA Category:Russian lovers Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Aramaic Speaking Countryball Category:Russia Allies Category:Vodka Lover Category:Pro Western Sahara Category:Kurdish Speaking Countryball Category:Pro Abkhazia and South Ossetia Category:Anti Imperialist Category:Pro Crimea Category:Pro Serbia Category:Anti Kosovo Category:UNball Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball